K.C. and Marisa
K.C. and Marisa is the friendship pairing of K.C. Cooper and Marisa. Other names *'Karisa' (K'/.C. and M/'arisa) *'M.C.' (M'''/arisa and K/.C.) Relationship Moments Season 1 Pilot *Marisa tries to convince K.C. to hack into the school system and move all the cute boys to her classes. *Marisa tries to get K.C. to let loose and go to the school dance. *When K.C. decides to go to the school dance, Marisa is at her house right away to help her with dresses. *Marisa walks in on Lincoln holding K.C. captive but thinks they are hooking up instead. My Sister from Another Mother... Board *Marisa tell K.C. she's working for the school newspaper, and to keep it a secret. *Marisa suggests that K.C. is a spy. *They sit together and talk at K.C.'s house. K.C. studies while Marisa paints her nails. Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”! *Marisa gives K.C. a present. *Marisa asks K.C. to try out for cheerleading with her. *They audition for the cheerleading squad. *Marisa complains to K.C. that she's been too busy recently. *K.C. accidentally kicks Marisa. *Marisa wants to quit cheerleading, but K.C. convinces her to keep going. *Marisa calls K.C. because she didn't turn up for cheerleading. *Marisa is mad at K.C., who apologizes. *K.C. gives Marisa a present, friendship coupons. *They hug and make up. Off the Grid * Marisa visits K.C.'s house and tries to convince her to throw a party. * K.C. kicks Marisa out of her house. Photo Bombed *Marisa enters a photography contest using a photo of K.C. *They 'happy dance' in the corridor at school. *K.C. tries to ruin Marisa's contest photo. *K.C. breaks into Marisa's bedroom. *Marisa confronts K.C. for breaking into her bedroom. *Marisa gets mad at K.C., then breaks off their friendship. *Marisa goes to a restaurant that K.C. is working at undercover. *Marisa talks to the chef (K.C.) about fighting with her best friend. *Marisa finds out that K.C. is a spy. *K.C. tells Marisa the truth about her family being spies. *They tell each other they'll both love each other no matter what. *K.C. pretends to wipe Marisa's memory, so her parents think she did, by switching the memory spray with perfume. How K.C. Got Her Swag Back * K.C. plays basketball while Marisa sits on the side of the court. * Marisa calls K.C. "honey". * They eat lunch together. * Marisa tries to give K.C. advice on how to get her confidence back. * Marisa cheered K.C. on while she practiced basketball. * K.C. does an impression of Marisa. * Marisa tries to boost K.C.'s confidence by volunteering her in class for a speech. * Marisa texts K.C. to play basketball. * They hug after K.C. wins the basketball game. * K.C. thanks Marisa for helping her gain back her confidence. Daddy's Little Princess * Marisa asks K.C. about Prince Promomomo. * Marisa tricks K.C. into admitting she has a crush on the Prince. * They gossip about the Prince. Assignment: Get That Assignment! * K.C. gets mad at Marisa for writing an assignment about her mission. * They break into the teacher's (Mr. Forman) classroom to retrieve the assignment. * They laugh at Mr. Forman's flyer for his magic show. * They both flick their hair. * They try to call Mr. Forman. * They hide in Mr. Forman's "mystery box" together and start to argue. * They make up and escape from the box after Mr. Forman opens it. * They sit on a sofa and K.C. shows Marisa her new gadget. Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya * Ernie introduces K.C. to his girlfriend, Jolie. * Ernie walks in on K.C. torturing Jolie. * Ernie confronts K.C. about interrogating Jolie. * They fight and Ernie gets upset at K.C. for not believing a girl could like him. * K.C. apologizes to Ernie and Jolie. * They talk about Jolie leaving and K.C. comforts Ernie, then apologizes. Double Crossed Part 1 * They ride the bus to school together and talked on the phone for four hours the previous night. * Marisa is surprised when K.C. introduces Brett as her boyfriend. * Marisa asks K.C. for her math homework but leaves before she can get it. * Marisa tries to avoid K.C. When she is confronted Marisa reveals to K.C. that Brett made a move on her, which leads to K.C. telling Marisa their relationship is fake. * K.C. tells Marisa to go for Brett once the mission ends. * K.C. runs into Marisa and Brett on a date. * Marisa sarcastically thanks K.C. for getting her and Brett a dating calendar. * K.C. shows Marisa and Brett a dating scrapbook she is putting together. * Marisa asks K.C. to join them, but K.C. declines and leaves. * K.C. gets mad at Marisa for not following their dating calendar. * Marisa jokes about K.C. liking Brett more than she does. * K.C. tells Marisa how happy she is that Brett and Marisa are dating. * Marisa tells she wants to break up with Brett but didn't want to disappoint K.C. because of her support for them. * Marisa reveals she knows K.C. likes Brett and asks K.C. to break up with Brett for her. Double Crossed Part 2 * Marisa approaches K.C. and Brett at school. * Marisa jokes about K.C.'s parents spying on K.C. all the time. * They go to have froyo together. * K.C. confides in Marisa about going to the concert with Brett. * Marisa praises K.C. for finally becoming a rebellious teenager like herself. * Marisa covers for K.C. while she goes to the concert, but turns up at her house forgetting she isn't there. Double Crossed Part 3 * Marisa tries to convince K.C. (the fake K.C.) to go to a party with her, only to be taken aback by how fast she accepts. * Marisa becomes suspicious of the fake K.C. and tells Ernie and Kira, but they don't believe her. * Marisa asks the fake K.C. about her mission, who is shocked she knows she's a spy. This confirms her suspicion and the fake K.C. knocks her out. * Marisa is kidnapped and reunited with the real K.C. * K.C. breaks them free using a lipstick weapon Marisa took from K.C.'s room. * Marisa tells K.C. she is happy that the real her is back and then tries to convince her to attend a party. Stakeout Takeout * Marisa video chats K.C. from Miami, telling her she misses K.C. * Marisa and K.C. video chat so K.C. can relax with Marisa. * They check out cute boys on the beach. * Marisa introduces K.C. to Paul and Stanley, whom she met on the beach. * K.C. gets a ride in a helicopter to see Marisa. The Neighborhood Watchdogs * Marisa turns up to the neighborhood watch meeting at K.C.'s house. * Marisa tries to tell K.C. that her dad is behind her during their secret watchdog meeting. * Marisa joins K.C.'s watchdog group. * K.C. judges Marisa for ordering pizza during a stakeout. First Friend * K.C. meets up with Marisa and tells her about her mission. * Marisa asks K.C. if she can accompany her on her mission, but she declines. * Marisa crashes K.C.'s mission and becomes friends with Eliza. * K.C. explains to Marisa who Eliza is. * K.C. tries to get Marisa to leave Eliza alone. * K.C. calls Marisa and to locate Eliza. * They show up at a pre-game that Eliza is at, but Marisa leaves for another party. Season 2 None. Season 3''' Web of Lies Teen Drama K.C. Under Construction Keep on Truckin' *It is unknown if K.C. is now friends or trusts Marisa because she now knows Brady is an enemy agent and probably knows that Marisa is working for him *Marisa has no clue the scratch Brady got was from K.C. *Marisa felt K.C. knew something and Marisa wonders what's going on. Unmasking the Enemy The Truth Will Set You Free Stormy Weather Deleted! Similarities and Differences Similarities *They attend the same school, Hamilton High School. Differences *With their hair color, K.C. is dark brown and Marisa is blonde. *With their eye color, K.C. has brown and Marisa has blue. *K.C. is an undercover spy, and Marisa is not. *K.C. does very well in school, while Marisa does not. *Marisa is very flirtatious and boy crazy while K.C. is very awkward around guys. *Marisa loves partying while K.C. does not. Trivia *They are first shown together in Pilot. *Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!, Photo Bombed, Assignment: Get That Assignment! are primarily about K.C. and Marisa. *As of Photo Bombed Marisa knew that K.C. is a spy. *K.C. and Marisa are similar to Rocky Blue and Cece Jones in Shake it Up. Gallery Category:Friends Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings